


ACHOO! Two

by JJBashir



Series: The Aislinn MacMurdo Chronicles [6]
Category: seaQuest, seaQuest DSV
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's stuck in quarters--wonder where he got that nasty head cold from? A continuation of ACHOO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACHOO! Two

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to stop posting but reader Tez sent me such a nice comment and this is their favorite story and the actually remember all of these, so thank Tez for the rest of this series. Leave some kudos or memories. I appreciates.

"Ah--ah--ah-CHOOOO!" 

"Guzuhntheit," Lucas Wolenczak said through the door. "Can I come in?" 

"Shure, Lucas," Lt. Tim O'Neill sniffed. "C'mon in." 

Lucas carried three books in his hands. "I got you those Cervantes books you wanted, Tim," he said. 

"T'anks, Lucas," Tim snuffled. He looked awful--his usually neat hair was every which way, his face a little puffy and his nose bright red and running. There was a waste basket filled with tissues next to his bedside, and a half empty box of tissues on his lap. 

"You look like hell," Lucas noted critically. 

"T'anks, Lucas," he repeated. "AH--CHOO!" he sneezed, and blew his nose. "Oh God," he moaned. "I dink I wanna die." 

"Hey, at least you get out of running the diagnostics on the communications array," Lucas said brightly. 

Tim sniffed. "I'd rather be doin' dat dan being stuck here. Dr. Smith seths I shouldth be outta here in a week or do. Damn dat sthupid Aid-linn anyway." 

Lucas looked puzzled. "Aislinn? What does SHE have to with anything?" 

Tim snuffled loudly. "Dat sneaky, green-eyed, dolphin-loving, scone-eathing, Scottish temptress made me thick," he said hotly. "ON purpose! For revenge." 

"Thick?" repeated Lucas. "Oh--you meant sick." 

"Dat's what I sed, THICK---oh what's the useth?" Tim said woefully. "I southnd like a five year olthd on stheroids with this cold. Ith's undignefith. And ith's all--her--fault!" 

 

Lucas fought the urge to laugh. In a way, it did serve Tim right--if he believed the story Linn had spun for him last week when she was in a similar predicament. 

 

A face stuck its way into Tim's doorway. "Good morning, sunshine," Lt. Aislinn MacMurdo said brightly. 

Tim's face darkened. "Get--outh," he said. "Outh, outh, OUTH, you foul, rotten, connivinthing--" 

She leaned seductively against the doorway. "Now, _eudail_ \--" 

"Don't you ' _euthail_ ' me, you liddle vixthen---AH--CHOO! Thisth is all your fault!" 

 

Lucas shook his head. "Oh no. Not again," he moaned. The downside of the story was, of course, all the lurid details.... 

 

"I did warn ye, Timothy--" 

"Horse hockey!" 

"But, Lucas," she said, "I told him to get out! Three or four times, if I remember correctly." 

 

Lucas shook his head. "I don't need to hear this, guys." 

 

"Before you closed the door, I might add, Tim--" 

"You shouldth have told me again--" 

"And I DID warn ye not to kiss me like that--" 

"Aislinn," said Tim and Lucas dangerously. 

"And, you really shouldn't have insisted you had time for a 'quickie'--" 

 

"Ais-LINN!" Lucas exploded, blushing. 

 

"A three HOUR quickie--" 

"You weren't exactly dithscouraging me, lady," Tim protested. 

She grinned wickedly. "Was that before or after you did that thing with your--" 

 

"STOP!" Lucas wailed. "Just--KNOCK IT OFF!! OK!?" He backed out of the room. "I am REALLY too young to be hearing about your very active love life! OK? I have enough problems of my own just being a kid--without hearing about all of that--ah--stuff--ah--AH-CHOOO!" Lucas looked at Linn, then Tim. "Oh Christ," he mumbled. "No way. This isn't--AH-choo!" 

 

"Let me get you some tissues," Linn said. 

"God Blessth you," Tim sniffed. 

 

Lucas felt his forehead. It was hot. He glared at them. "I hate you both," he growled. He slammed the door shut, muttering all the way to Medbay about how he should really take more care in choosing his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas Wolenczak, Tim O'Neill, et al, belong to Amblin Productions. Aislinn MacMurdo is a creation of me own warped imagination.


End file.
